Cover Up
'''Cover Up '''is the twenty-ninth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto attempts to cook the world with his Magnifryer, forcing Tommy to use his suncream to try to stop the fiendish plot. This episode is about using suncream. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family at the beach. Dad was lying in the sun having a doze off, Mum was putting Sam in the buggy for an afternoon nap, and Tommy and Daniel were playing a game of dinosaurs in the sand. After playing, Daniel started to feel a little hot, so he went to find shelter. But Dad looked like he was going to get sunburn. After Sam dozed off, Mum gave drinks to Tommy and Daniel to cool them down. Daniel had a bowl of water and Tommy had a glass of orange juice with ice cubes in. Tommy drank it in a flash and then started clinking his ice cubes. Mum decided to make Tommy wear a t-shirt, sunglasses, a hat, and lots and lots of suncream. But Tommy didn't like that, so while Mum took sleeping Sam for a walk in the buggy, he took off his hat, sunglasses, and t-shirt, and continued on playing with his dinosaurs. Tommy got hotter and Dad got redder. Tommy had a decision what to do either to cover up or go red like Dad. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They arrive at the beach. The weather was zoom-tastic, and Tommy even made a sand sculpture of himself. They then began to notice that nobody is here, and the sand was too hot to stand on. As they flew, they found the sunbathers hiding inside. Tommy left Daniel in the shade and went to investigate. Polluto and Smogg were on a flying machine with a big magnifying glass which he calls it his Magnifryer. Polluto goes through his plan what he is going to do to the world. As Tommy flew up he knew that Polluto was there and Polluto told Smogg to intensify the magnifrying glass to that cause more heat. Once Smogg had done that, Tommy found it too hot and quickly flew back down on the ground. Polluto told Tommy that he can’t defeat the power of the sun and was happy about that. Tommy told Daniel that Polluto was the one who was causing all the hot weather, and he couldn't get near enough to stop him. Daniel thought about wearing lots and lots of sunscream and squirted some on Tommy. So Tommy flew up again and got out a mirror. Polluto told Smogg to press the button to reveal lots of Magnifryers which caused more heat but Tommy had a glass which could change the reflection of the heat. Polluto told Smogg quickly not to turn it in but he was too late. Polluto and Smogg were burning in the Magnifryer and knew it was going to fry, so Polluto and Smogg jumped into the sea. Polluto was hoping that no crabs or jellyfish would be in the sea but in his luck he got a free paddle. Smogg was using his fan and he landed on Polluto. As they looked up, the Magnifryer fell into the sea, and the big splash sent Polluto and Smogg flying into the air falling backwards further away from the beach into deeper sea. All the people came out of their hiding place and were very happy that the world was saved. Tommy and Daniel then laughed that it will be a long swim for Polluto to swim back to the beach. Back in the real beach, Tommy decided to cover himself up with his t-shirt, hat, sunglasses, and even suncream. Dad got very red, so Tommy told him to use suncream to cover himself up from the sun. The episode then ends. Information *Setting: Beach *Theme: Using suncream *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 27, 2008 Trivia *This is the last appearance of Baby Sam. *In the episode Food Fight, a scene from this episode has been used. Category:Episodes